


Kings Game

by Nala_angel12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, George Weasley - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, fred weasley - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_angel12/pseuds/Nala_angel12
Summary: "You should give up your empire, come live with me we can be happy." Jackie stated, taking Draco's hand."I will never be free from this place, what is the point of giving it up if I am pulled right back in?" Draco snapped, he was angry and had tears in his eyes."We can work through it together though." Jackie mumbled, her hands were shaking and she just wanted to be with Draco, no matter the cost. "Tommy will learn about all of this it will all be okay.""Jackie I can't!" Draco yelled. "My father would be disappointed, do you know what it took for me to get control over this? This is not something you can just give up, Lucius would have my head. Everyone would be hunting for me, you would be in danger. I cannot leave.""This game you keep playing isn't fair, I can't keep doing this." Jackie cried grabbing his face, forcing Draco to look at her. "This is killing me Draco. Why can't you just see that I love you. I want to be with you but this game you keep playing I can't be apart of it. Not with Tommy's life, it isn't fair to him and he can't go back to my mother or the state.""I don't know what to tell you then." Draco said turning his back. "Love isn't allowed in the Kings Game."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OGCharacter





	1. Chapter 1: Graveyards and Shadow men

Jackie placed the arrangement of Lilies on her fathers grave, propped up on the left side which was the same hand he wrote with and out of habit where she set the flowers when visiting. Today was not like the normal days though, today is the day that her father passed. He died by his own hand, unfortunately her fathers demons caught up to him and he couldn’t handle it anymore. But that was three years ago when Jackie was seventeen and her brother was barely a baby. The two were placed in foster care since they had no family that wanted to take us in, that’s when Jackie cut off all ties to the rest of her family and it was just her and Tommy from then on.   
Ever since his passing Jackie would visit his grave and ask questions, a lot of her questions went unanswered when they closed the investigation of his death. She sat for a while, talking with her father and reminiscing in the memories she had with him before his passing. But as usual, time catches up and their time together was cut short as Jackie had to head home to take care of her little brother and head to work. She headed through the trees that guarded the cemetery and across the street to the alley that she’s used as a short cut when heading home. But this time was different as she was five paces into the alley and a man appeared from the shadows. Jackie stopped in her tracks waiting for the man to turn around and walk out, but instead he turned and looked at her.   
She could tell he was squinting at her trying to see what she was doing. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”   
His voice was alluring, soft yet powerful and for some reason she trusted him. She began to walk again, this time faster than before incase he was lying. He was about a head taller than her, putting him at about 6’0” since Jackie was 5’10”. He watched her as she passed and at the last minute snatched her wrist out of the air.  
Her heart dropped, and she turned with snake-like speed, trying to yank her wrist away from him. “Let me go!” She yelled.  
He pulled her close and she pushed her face away from him, trying to wiggle free from his death grip: Her thrashing barely phased the man. “I am not going to hurt you I already told you that.”   
He slipped a piece of paper into her back pocket and pushed her away. Her heart pounded in her chest, her stomach turning. She felt like she could vomit. Jackie’s thoughts were reeling, she had known it was a bad idea to listen to him. 

What the hell was that?  
Why did he feel so trustworthy?   
What is wrong with me? 

The blonde haired man continued to watch her as she ran across the street and up the steps of the apartment complex she lived in with her little brother and roommate. Jackie looked back, seeing if he followed her but he had disappeared into the shadows once again like before.


	2. Chapter 2: Friday in a College Town

Jackie placed three swift knocks on her neighbors apartment door, she was still shaken up. But when Ms. Rosa opened the door, Tommy was sitting on the couch with his “Cars” backpack next to him and a cookie in his hand.  
“How was he today?” Jackie asked Ms. Rosa, who was a retired nurse and offered to watch Tommy while Jackie was at school.   
“He was good, we played board games and worked on a puzzle.” She stated, gathering some things from the kitchen.   
Jackie walked over to Tommy and crouched in front of him as he gnawed on the cookie. “Did you have fun today?” She asked him.   
He looked at her and didn’t say anything, only stared. Jackie sighed and stood up picking up Tommy and his backpack as well. “Did he say anything today?”   
“Not a word.” Ms. Rosa sighed and turned around, a few boxes of tupperware full of food in her hands. “I made you a couple meals for the upcoming week. We had free time and I figured Tommy and I could practice his cooking.”   
“Ms. Rosa, you didn’t have to do that.” Jackie stated, setting Tommy down and telling him to put his backpack on.   
“I know mija, but I worry about you two and it’s nothing,” Ms. Rosa smiled and handed her the food.   
“Thank you.” Jackie smiled down at the little old lady. “Are you sure he hasn’t said anything? Not even in Spanish?”   
“No mi amada, he hasn’t said anything. I’m talking to him in Spanish and English and he hasn’t said anything.” Ms. Rosa sighed, smiling down at the little boy. “He will speak when he is ready.”   
Jackie nodded and thanked Ms. Rosa again before heading upstairs to her own apartment. Tommy headed to his room to put his backpack away like Jackie had instructed him to do and she pulled the food out of the Tupperware, heating it up for him to eat while she got ready for work. As Tommy ate, Jackie changed from her jeans to a pair of shorts and a tube top. She laid her pants on her bed for later and the note from the man in the alley fell onto the floor, seeing the note angered her and she threw it away not wanting anything to do with it.   
As she was getting ready to change her shoes, finally her roommate Amelia walked in. “You’re late.”   
“Sorry, I was having an issue with one of the guys in my classes.” Amelia said looking up from her phone. “A tube top? Are you sure you aren’t going to a party?”   
“Showing skin gets better tips and as of right now we need them, I’m a hundred short on rent.” Jackie stated throwing her shoes into her room and closing the door.   
Amelia sat next to Tommy and started teasing him, he laughed with her and continued to eat while Jackie finished getting ready for work.   
“When I was visiting my father today there was a man in the alley.” Jackie said, walking over to the island that they sat at.   
“What do you mean there was a man?” Amelia asked getting defensive. “Like an old flasher? Did you see peen? Or was in an old sexy man, like Mr. Shefield from ‘The Nanny’?” Amelia Jokes, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.  
“Neither. The almost kidnapper kind.” Jackie said, looking down at the counter.  
“What?!” Amelia gasps, “Oh my god, are you okay?” What happened?!”  
“It was nothing big… he grabbed me, he kept saying he wasn’t going to hurt me but I don’t know if I believe him.”   
“Jackie I know you’ve used that short cut for years but please don’t go that way anymore, it’s too dangerous.” Amelia insisted her eyebrows drawn together with concern. “He needs you, J.” Amelia nodded to Tommy who had toddled over to play with his toys.  
“I know…..”. The thought of Tommy having to grow up on his own made Jackie’s heart squeeze in her chest, “I have to go to work, I will see you later. Thank you for watching him tonight.”  
Amelia shooed Jackie off stating that she loved Tommy and that she’d see her later that night. Jackie’s walk to work wasn’t far, but with what happened earlier she was more skiddish than normal.   
Work was busy-- as usual, the Jenstens’s Bar was packed, it was a Friday in college town after all. Lydia, her coworker, was (of course) flirting it up with the frat boys that live on this side of town. Around 1:30am the bartenders announced the last call and that was Jackie and Lydia’s cue to start cleaning their stations and closing down.   
She said goodbye to Lydia as they walked out around 2am and headed home. Jackie was quick wanting to get home without any trouble and when she walked in she found Amelia on the couch watching a movie and Tommy was in bed as usual.   
“Do you want to finish the movie?” Amelia asked as Jackie came out from changing her clothes.   
“No---, long night tonight. I’m gonna head to bed.” Jackie said getting a water bottle. “Thank you for watching Tommy tonight.”   
“No problem.” Amelia shrugged shoving more popcorn in her mouth.   
The rest of the night was filled with Jackie’s dreams, the piercing blue eyes that had golden flakes from the blonde haired man in the alley, and memories of her parents swirled through her mind. The blonde man trying to communicate to her through her dreams was an idea that Amelia put in her mind, he kept appearing in the background of her dreams and hopefully it was a sign telling her that he meant no harm.


End file.
